


Kinky Things

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning After, Party Crashing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: The morning after a drunken hookup usually sucks. But there's always that one time where you manage to pick up the right person ...
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	Kinky Things

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

_”I have a room, you know.”_

A simple statement. A simple suggestion.

Sometimes Yoochun wished he didn’t drink so much. The morning after always sucked. He groaned, buried his head into a pillow and tried to find a spot against the warmth behind him that wouldn’t make his brain explode. A rough hand slid over his hip and gripped his cock.

“Good morning,” a husky voice said.

Yoochun didn’t know if he should return the greeting, shout at him, or groan and thrust into the hand.

He chose the last one.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

The hand tightened and twisted.

Yoochun groaned.

“Better?”

“Yes.”

The other man chuckled and continued stroking Yoochun’s cock. Yoochun leaned his back against the other’s chest. Lips and teeth danced on his collar bone. Early morning sunlight filtered through the curtains of the balcony door.

Flashes of the previous night flit through Yoochun’s brain. Smiling, laughing, networking, shaking hands with the who’s who of the music industry. Too many women danced with him. Too many women tried to flash cleavage at him.

Escaping to the open bar had been the best decision of the night. And then drinking. The other man’s face was there, all masculine and smiles and Yoochun remembered thinking that he’d like to be fucked by him. An hour later, drunk enough to not care about remaining professional in front of potential clients, Yoochun suggested they go up to his room, and they staggered out of the ballroom.

The other nudged the back of Yoochun’s thigh with his knee. Yoochun lifted his leg, resting it over the other. The head of a cock prodded his entrance. Yoochun sighed in utter bliss as the other thrust forward, scraping against his dry, abused channel.

The sex had been fantastic.

And after about thirty seconds, Yoochun was glad to note that it wasn’t fantastic just because he had been drunk.

The pain in his head dulled, pleasure grew along his skin.

“Do you have anything to do today?” the other asked.

“Probably.”

His chuckles vibrated down Yoochun’s body. “I was thinking of taking a shower, eating breakfast off your body and then soaking naked in the tub.”

“Sounds good.” Yoochun arched into the slow thrusts, the measured caresses on his hip and over his cock.

“You know, though. I really think I should know your name before we spend the day together.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Fine, but you don’t mind if I keep calling you God, do you?”

“Not at all. Though I prefer master. Your name?”

“Park Yoochun.”

Yoochun waited for the other to give his name, and then he shifted, his cock sliding deeper into Yoochun’s body and Yoochun decided he didn’t give a fuck what his name was.

“So good,” Yoochun moaned. And just for the hell of it, he added, “master.”

The thrusts sped up. Teeth bit down on his shoulder. The pleasure coiled through him, brought closer with every stroke of the man’s hand.

“Fuck,” Yoochun shouted, trying to thrust back to meet the other’s thrusts, but the angle was wrong, and he whimpered when his orgasm teased through his body.

“Come, Yoochun, come for me.”

Yoochun whimpered again as the strokes on his cock sped up, pressure light and quick. He tried to beg for it harder, faster, but the words stuck in his throat, his head flung back, mouth open in a silent shout as his orgasm shot from his cock and covered the other’s hand, his own stomach and the sheets.

He relaxed with a moan, as the thrusts continued. The other growled and, before Yoochun knew what was happening, he was on his stomach, ass in the air. Firm hands gripped his hips and that cock slammed into him. The dull ache from being well fucked the night before returned with a vengeance, wrapping through his stomach and lower back. His head throbbed and he moaned into the pillow, digging his fingers into his palms. The thrusts went erratic, harder. Hands yanking him back. Skin slapping, and then Yoochun was hard again, hard enough that his cock hurt, the pain everywhere else centering on his sudden desire to come while being fucked so violently.

The other’s breath hitched, he moaned and then warmth spread through Yoochun as come filled his body. Heavy weight pressed him to the bed. He winced as the cock was withdrawn. Lips pressed against his sweaty shoulder, arms encircled his waist.

Yoochun’s cock was aching, but the other seemed in no hurry to take care of it, so Yoochun took deep breaths and tried to relax. The headache returned, and he groaned.

“Too rough?” the other whispered.

Yoochun shook his head. “No, hangover.”

“Do you want anything?”

Yoochun shifted back, snuggling into the other’s body. “No. I’m good.” Again, as an afterthought, he added, “Master.”

The hum of the air conditioner filled the silence, cool against Yoochun’s exposed skin, a stark contrast from the heat of the other’s body. It didn’t take long for sleep to overwhelm him again.  
  
Yoochun woke up alone, slightly disappointed. His headache had dropped to a dull throb, a throb echoed by almost every part of his body. He moaned and rolled on his back, eyes shut against the dim glare of sunlight.

A door opened and shut.

“You awake?”

“Unfortunately.”

The bed dipped and lips pressed against his forehead. “Ready for a shower?”

“Yes. I need a cigarette first.”

“You have to get up.”

“I know.”

Fingers traced over his face, and then up into his hair. Yoochun smiled and arched into the touches.

“Come on. Up you get.”

Yoochun let his eyes open, and the blurry image of gorgeousness from his memories was above him, smiling down at him and Yoochun was thankful that, even though he’d been drunk, he managed to snag someone who was actually attractive.

“You look amused.”

“You look good.”

The other scoffed, but smiled. “Not a disappointment then?”

“No way.”

A phone rang in the silence, and the other shut his eyes in irritation. He pushed away from Yoochun and padded across the room. Yoochun’s cock was hard in an instant, staring at all the muscle on his naked body. Broad shoulders, rippled back and sides, and thick thighs. He bent over, and Yoochun’s mouth watered. He sent a silent prayer to someone thanking them for letting this body share his bed.

“This is Yunho,” he snapped into the phone.

Yoochun frowned, disappointed for some reason, that he knew the other’s name. It’d been more interesting calling him master.

“No. No. God damn it. I thought I was on vacation.”

He paced as the phone call continued, and Yoochun stared at his muscled arms, and sculpted abs and broad chest. His cock was half hard, hanging away from his body and Yoochun licked his lips. He couldn’t remember getting to suck on him, but god, he wanted to.

Yunho continued snapping orders into his phone.

Yoochun sat up, made sure he wasn’t going to faint or throw up and then climbed out of bed. His skin was sticky with sweat and dried come. His body was beyond sore and well fucked. When he stood up, Yunho’s pacing stopped and his eyes followed the uninterrupted pale skin. Yoochun’s cock jerked, hardening as he walked over to Yunho.

“Yes, I’m still here,” Yunho said into the phone, eyes meeting Yoochun’s. “I’m just speechless that you people are calling me about this when it was your idea for me to take a vacation.”

Yoochun settled his hands on Yunho’s hips and then dropped sinfully to his knees. Yunho’s cock hardened as Yoochun stared at it. He flicked his tongue over the head while taking the base in his hand.

Yunho’s breath hitched.

“May I?” Yoochun whispered.

Yunho nodded.

Yoochun wrapped his tongue around the head, stroking the lower half until he was sure Yunho was as hard as he was going to get. Yoochun was good as sucking cock, but there was no way he was going to deep throat this thing. No wonder his ass fucking ached.

He closed his lips around the top, slipping a few inches into his mouth.

Yunho groaned and fingers tangled in Yoochun’s hair. “I’m fine, but I’m on vacation. Look, just send it to my email. I’ll look at it later today. Don’t call me again.” The phone landed on the chair, and then both of Yunho’s hands were in his hair, gripping tight, and the cock was pushed into his throat. Yunho moaned. He fucked Yoochun’s mouth for a few minutes and then pulled him up by his hair, capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

“Thought you needed a cigarette,” he said.

Yoochun wrapped his hand around Yunho’s cock. “Saw something else I’d rather suck on.”

“Cheesy. Are you always like that?”

“Usually.”

After another short kiss, Yunho said, “Go smoke. What do you want for breakfast?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Whatever you want, master.”

A smile fluttered over Yunho’s lips and then he pushed Yoochun away and spanked his ass. Yoochun yelped. He pouted at Yunho, rubbing the sting away from his ass.

Yunho laughed and went into the other room of the suite.

Yoochun went to the bathroom first to empty his bladder, and then pulled on a fluffy blue robe. He found his cigarettes in his pants pocket. He slipped onto the balcony.

The morning air was already hot, promising another day of humidity and agony. He lit the cigarette, eyes closing in contentment after the first drag. He moved to the railing and looked out over the enclosed private pool. There were only eight suites in this part of the hotel, very expensive, very high class, and definitely not something Yoochun would pay for on his own. The only good thing about the company business trips.

The balcony door opened, but Yoochun didn’t turn around.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist. Lips pressed against his neck.

“You look sexy in a robe.”

Yoochun snubbed out the cigarette and turned around. Yunho was naked.

“You look sexy in nothing,” Yoochun said, trailing his fingers up and down Yunho’s skin. His cock was still hard. Yoochun stroked it.

Yunho’s eyes shut. “I … god, I was going to ask you if you wanted a shower, but I think I’d rather fuck you instead.”

Yoochun chuckled. “And how do you want me?”

Yunho spun him around. A hand landed between his shoulder blades and pushed. Yoochun willingly bent over, gripping the balcony railing. The robe was lifted and then two slick fingers pushed into his hole. Yoochun winced, but his cock was hard and aching in less than a second.

“You’ve been abused,” Yunho whispered, biting his earlobe. “Sure you’re alright?”

“Yes,” Yoochun gasped as those two fingers became three. “Yes, fuck yes. Fuck me, master, please.”

Yunho shivered behind him. The fingers were removed and replaced with his cock. With a firm grip on Yoochun’s hip, Yunho thrust forward, all at once.

Yoochun cried out and thrust back, knuckles white on the railing.

Yunho didn’t stop to let him adjust, but pulled out and in, fast. Yoochun had to bend over more, head lowered, gasping. All types of pain were warring, calling for attention. His headache slammed over him until he had to shut his eyes, his ass and lower back ached and the muscles of his legs spasmed. But it all spun and twisted until nothing mattered but the pleasurable ache in his cock.

“How long are you here?” Yunho asked.

Yoochun tried to formulate an answer that wasn’t just a moan. “Tomorrow,” is all he managed.

“Good. How many times can I fuck you today?”

“Don’t care.”

Yunho reached around him and loosened the robe, hand wrapping around his cock. “Smile, darling,” Yunho said. “We have an audience.”

Yoochun’s head shot up, and his eyes locked with a woman’s across the patio. Her eyes were wide, and her hand covered her mouth. He smiled and licked his lips. Yunho’s other hand tangled in his hair and yanked him up, giving the woman a perfect view of his body. A tongue licked up his neck. Yoochun’s eyes shut with a moan, and then Yunho was pulling him across the balcony. Yoochun whimpered when Yunho slipped out of him, letting the robe fall.

“Keep stroking your cock,” he said. He straddled one of the benches, sitting, and then laying back, feet still on the floor. “Ride me.”

There was barely enough space for his knees on either side of Yunho’s hips. He held up Yunho’s cock and impaled himself, taking it all at once. He threw his head back with a cry and rode him, fast. Yunho’s hand wrapped around his cock again and stroked in time with Yoochun’s movements.

“Fuck,” Yoochun shouted as Yunho shifted the angle a bit.

Yunho grunted and tried to sit up, supporting himself on the bench, but he gave up and lay back with a moan, completely still as Yoochun rode him.

“Fuck, Yoochun, faster. Faster.”

Yoochun whimpered, and tried to do as he was told, hands on Yunho’s muscled chest for support. His legs were screaming at him, pain shooting through his thighs, but once again, pain was secondary to the pleasure coiling through him. Yunho twisted his hand, and with a shout, Yoochun came, his release arching and splattering on Yunho’s stomach.

With a growl, Yunho sat up, arms around Yoochun’s body. He bit down on Yoochun’s collar bone and lifted Yoochun up and down on his cock. Yoochun tried to keep moving, sated body going limp in Yunho’s arms. Yunho shook, growled and shuddered. He held Yoochun still, cock buried deep and came with a moan, biting on the skin in his mouth.

Their lips met in a breathless kiss. Yunho pulled back first, gaze focusing behind Yoochun. Yoochun turned around, and smiled. The woman was still there, gripping the railing with one hand, the other busy under her nightgown.

Yoochun met Yunho’s eyes and they both chuckled before kissing again.

“Hold on tight,” Yunho said. Yoochun clutched at his shoulders and wrapped his legs around him. Yunho stood up, and carried him into the room. Come dripped from Yoochun’s hole.

“Think we’ll ever get in the shower?” Yoochun asked.

Yunho chuckled. “It’s where I’m going right now.”

“Good.”

There was a moan and a gasp from across the patio, and Yunho grinned before shutting the balcony door behind them.

“How kinky are you?” Yunho asked as they continued down the hall.

Yoochun laid kisses on Yunho’s neck and shoulder. “How kinky is kinky?”

“That’s what I’m asking you.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Pleasure is just a different form of pain, right? The longer it takes the more painful it is and the greater the release. There’s not much you can do that can surprise me.”

“So you’re kinky?”

“I can be. Why? What did you have in mind?”

Yunho sat Yoochun on the counter and smiled. “Kinky things.”

“Do I need a safe word for these kinky things?”  
Yunho shrugged. “That depends on what you want to do. I’m not exactly well equipped for kinky sex right now. I wasn’t exactly planning on meeting someone worth of bringing toys for.”

Yoochun bit his lip and leaned back on the counter until his head hit the mirror. He slowly stroked his cock. “I have some things, but I’m sure my master can figure something out.”

Yunho grinned and leaned forward to steal a kiss, and then let his lips slide down Yoochun’s skin. He broke away, and made a face. “That’s it. Too much sweaty skin. Shower. Now.”

He left Yoochun on the counter and went to the shower. He turned on the water.

Yoochun watched him for a moment and then smirked. Yunho liked kinky, well, Yoochun lived for kinky. He wondered what Yunho would do and then decided to test the man’s limits. When Yunho turned around, satisfied with the temperature, Yoochun slid off the counter. He dropped the robe and then followed it to the floor. On hands and knees, he crawled over to Yunho, never breaking eye contact.

Yunho swallowed as Yoochun nuzzled his crotch and licked his balls.

“I’m thirsty, master,” Yoochun whispered, and looked up Yunho’s body.

Yunho inhaled sharply. Their eyes met and the moment stretched, and Yoochun wondered if he had to be more explicit. He licked the head of Yunho’s cock and it twitched. Yunho’s hand shook but he gripped the back of Yoochun’s neck.

“Thirsty?”

Yoochun nodded. “Please, so thirsty.”

Yunho shuddered, but he took his cock in his other hand and Yoochun opened his mouth, tongue out, swirling on the soft head of Yunho’s cock. He whimpered when the first stream of piss hit his tongue, he swallowed, mouth closing, licking his lips as the stream covered his face. Opening up for more, and whimpering again when Yunho was finished. He opened his eyes and stared at Yunho for a moment, and then leaned forward to lick up the drops that had splattered on Yunho’s legs, bending his arms to suck up the mess from the floor.

“Fuck,” Yunho gasped, and then hands were in his hair, pulling and Yoochun followed, crawling into the shower. He stayed on his hands and knees, water pummeling his face and back. A few moments later, Yunho entered the shower and shut the panel. His body blocked the cascade of water, and Yoochun shivered as cool air hit his heated skin.

“Stand up, put your hands above your head.”

Yoochun did as he was told. Yunho spun him away from him and then a loufa full of soap scraped over his skin.

“Kinky,” Yunho said.

Yoochun grinned, but only because Yunho couldn’t see him. “Yes, master.”

Yunho washed him, fingers and hands, cleaning every spot of him, digging into this ass and down his legs. Yoochun lowered his arms when he was told, and Yunho scrubbed his hair.

“You’re not clean enough,” Yunho said. “Bend over.”

Yoochun smirked and bent over. Yunho grabbed his hips and pressed his cock into Yoochun’s body. It was tight and rough, but Yoochun moaned and thrust back.

Yunho grunted and fucked him hard and fast.

God, Yoochun was in heaven. It’d been way too long since he had a cock fill him up so much, and way too long that he hadn’t had just a quick dirty fuck and was done. He wanted to touch himself, but Yunho hadn’t told him he could.

“Knees, on your knees,” Yunho gasped.

Yoochun immediately fell to his knees, turned when Yunho grabbed his shoulders. A few strokes of his hand and Yunho came on Yoochun’s face and in his mouth. He put a hand on the shower wall to steady himself, eyes shut, breath harsh. Yoochun leaned forward and licked up a pearl of come from the tip of his dick. Yunho shuddered.

Yoochun picked up the loufa and added more soap. He started at Yunho’s feet and washed up, reaching as high as his chest before standing and finishing the rest. He shampooed Yunho’s hair. Yunho’s arms encircled his waist and held him close under the water spray.

Yoochun molded into the hold, face pressed against Yunho’s neck. “What else does my master wish?”

Yunho shuddered as Yoochun pressed his hard cock into Yunho’s hip. He ran his fingertips over it.

“You said you had some things?” Yunho said.

“Yes, master. In my suitcase.”

Yunho reached behind him and shut off the water. “Come on, then.” With arms around Yoochun’s waist, Yunho led him out of the shower. He stopped only long enough to grab a couple towels and then dried Yoochun off as they walked back into the bedroom. There was a tray of food in the middle of the room, and Yoochun suddenly realized how hungry he was.

“On the bed,” Yunho said and slapped his hip.

Yoochun followed his orders. Yunho put a towel around his waist and went to the tray. He brought Yoochun a cup of coffee. Yoochun’s suitcase was on a table. Yunho opened it.

“Side compartment,” Yoochun said.

Yunho unzipped it and then smiled. “Good for now,” he said. “Care to explain why you have them with you if you’re only here until tomorrow.”

Yoochun smirked. “Just in case.”

Yunho laughed.

“And if I don’t pick someone up, I just use them myself.”

Yunho’s eyes darkened, and he came to the bed. He crawled over Yoochun’s body. “And tell me, Yoochun, how often do you ring up your cock and shove a vibrator in your ass?”

Yoochun licked his lips. “Nightly, sometimes.”

Yunho stroked Yoochun’s cock. Yoochun’s eyes shut with a moan as Yunho snapped the cock ring on.

“Done with your coffee?”

“Yes, master.”

Yunho took the cup and set it on the side table. “Grab the headboard.”

Yoochun was quick to obey. Yunho left the bed for a moment, and then kneeled next to Yoochun. He attached Yoochun’s wrists to the headboard with two silk ties.

“Too tight?”

“No, master.”

Yunho tightened the knots until Yoochun felt the sting in his skin. “Better?”

“Yes, master.”

Yunho smirked and kissed him quickly. He uncapped a bottle of lube and covered his fingers. Yoochun bent his knees and lifted his hips. Yunho’s slick finger teased his hole. Yoochun shut his eyes and leaned his head back with a sigh.

“You’re sort of a slut, aren’t you, Yoochun?”

“No, master. Just eager.”

“When was the last time you had someone play with you?”

“Too long, master.”

Yunho let Yoochun feel the tip of his finger, pushing it in swirling it around, and then he removed it completely. Yoochun whined in disappointment. It quickly changed to a whimper of eagerness as the cold head of the vibrator pushed against him.

“Please, master, please.”

Yunho’s mouth closed around one of Yoochun’s nipples. He cried out, hips rising. Yunho shoved the toy into him. Yoochun moaned, eyes squeezed shut as his body tried to expel the toy. Yunho grabbed his hard cock, pulling another needy moan from Yoochun’s throat. He removed the toy, almost completely and then slammed it back into Yoochun’s body. Yoochun took it this time, whimpering as the wide bottom stretched him open, and then his body closed around the base.

Yunho twisted it. “Feel good?”

“Yes, master.”

“More?”

“Please, master. Please.”

Yunho took the small remote and pushed a button. Yoochun sighed as the toy started vibrating, the head rolling inside him.

“Fuck,” Yoochun gasped and tugged on the restraints.

“Too much?”

“No, master, more please.”

Yunho turned the vibrations up. “That’s good for now,” he said. “Stay and stew. Get all hot for me.”

“I am, master, I am.”

“You are what?”

Yoochun squeezed his eyes shut as the toy continued to rotate inside him. “Hot for you. I want you so much.”

“Yes, well, I’m hungry. Aren’t you hungry?”

Hungry? Who the fuck wanted food right now? Yoochun whimpered as Yunho moved away from him and off the bed. Yoochun followed him through lust-filled, hazy vision. He picked up a tray and carried it to the bed.

“Mouth open,” Yunho said.

Yoochun opened his mouth and Yunho popped in a piece of fruit. Yoochun moaned at the tang on his tongue, begging with open mouth for another.

“No, baby. This one is mine.”

Yoochun shivered and goose bumps rose on his body when Yunho placed the piece of fruit on his stomach. He leaned over and sucked it off, licking and biting Yoochun’s skin. Yoochun moaned, and Yunho dropped another piece of fruit in his open mouth.

The vibrations in his body suddenly increased.

“Fuck,” Yoochun almost shouted. His hips rose and fell, fucking the air.

Yunho touched his hip and Yoochun immediately stilled. More patches of cold covered his body and piece by piece, Yunho ate the pieces of melon and berries, leaving purple hickys in their place. Yoochun was barely aware enough to eat the pieces of fruit dropped in his mouth.

“Are you full?” Yunho whispered, lips pressed against the corner of Yoochun’s mouth.

Yoochun whimpered. “No, master.”

“You want more?”

“Yes, please, please, give me more. Please.”

The vibrations increased again, and Yoochun’s body wracked as he tried in vain to orgasm. The toy rotated and then Yunho slowly fucked him with it.

“Do you want your mouth full?”

“Yes, please. Please.”

Yunho licked Yoochun’s upper lip and then moved. Yoochun was too far gone to really know what he was doing. His eyes were open, but he couldn’t see past the swirling haze of pleasure. Warm skin settled over his chest.

“Open wide, darling.”

Yoochun opened his mouth, moaning when the taste of precome clashed with the aftertaste of fruit. Yunho cradled his head and very slowly pushed into his mouth. Yoochun whimpered, trying to take more. Yunho’s thrusts stayed steady, in and out, the head of his cock scraping against the roof of Yoochun’s mouth.

“Fuck, Yoochun, your lips are gorgeous around my cock.”

Yoochun whimpered again, begging for more. Yunho sped up, hands tightening around Yoochun’s neck. He pressed deeper, harder, until Yoochun gagged, and then he hit that spot, that furthest spot that Yoochun could swallow him, speeding up more, and more, until Yoochun’s lips were numb, his head light. A rush of fluid filled Yoochun’s mouth and he choked on it, but Yunho didn’t pause, sped up even. The cock in his mouth swelled and pulsed, and with a shout, Yunho came, fucking Yoochun’s mouth through his orgasm.

Yoochun whined, sucking and swallowing Yunho’s release.

“Fuck,” Yunho gasped. He rested an arm on the headboard, cock still in Yoochun’s mouth.

Yoochun licked it, around it, playing with the slit now that it was no longer gagging him.

Yunho shivered and pulled away. He climbed away from Yoochun’s body and then pressed a kiss to Yoochun’s lips. Yoochun kissed back, moaning.

“Thank you, master,” Yoochun whispered.

Yunho trailed his fingers over Yoochun’s skin. “Thank you, baby. Are you okay?”

“No, master.”

Yunho looked at him.

Yoochun tried to focus on his amused grin.

“Oh really? And why is that?”

“I want you, master. I want you so much.”

Yunho’s long fingers slipped over the bend in Yoochun’s hip, cupping his ass. His fingers hit the toy, and Yoochun whimpered again, hips rising.

“It seems like this toy is enough for you. You’re moaning and twitching enough.”

Yoochun shook his head. “No. Not enough.”

“Why not?”

Again, Yoochun had to concentrate to focus on Yunho’s face. “It can’t make me scream.”

Yunho shivered. He tore the toy from Yoochun's body, and Yoochun screamed. Yunho moved between his legs, gripped behind his knees and lifted his legs. With no further warning, Yunho thrust into Yoochun’s body, burying his cock in one go. Yoochun threw his head back and screamed, over and over as Yunho fucked him. Almost immediately, his body shook in a dry orgasm that felt like he was being torn in half. He screamed again when Yunho’s hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him in time to his violent thrusts.

A litany of curses and pleadings left his mouth, loud, shouted and echoed and thrummed in his head. But never once did he call Yunho by name.

“Master, please,” he shouted. “Please, please.”

“Please what?” Yunho whispered.

Yoochun’s skin was on fire, his nerve endings shot. The feel of Yunho’s hand on his cock was too much to bear. The room swam when he tried to open his eyes.

“Please, I need … let me come, master. Please, master.”

Yunho slowed the strokes on his cock. “Will you scream my name when you come?”

“Yes, please, yes.”

And then Yunho stopped. Everything. His hand, his thrusts, his breathing.

Yoochun whimpered.

A single finger trailed down the length of Yoochun’s cock. It traced around the cock ring. Yoochun tried to move, to get Yunho to fuck him again, but Yunho stayed still. Only his finger moving.

“Please, master, please. God, please.”

Yunho traced Yoochun face and cheeks with his other hand. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”

Yoochun caught Yunho’s fingers in his lips, sucking on them, biting down when a wave of pleasure coursed through him. Yunho groaned and started thrusting again, slow and measured, just enough to make Yoochun’s already pulsing head swim. Feeling and pleasured rushed through his skin as the cock ring was released. He yanked his mouth away from Yunho’s fingers.

“Yunho! Fuck!”

Yunho stroked his cock, and with one last agonized shout of Yunho’s name, Yoochun came. His release arched over his body, long white strands painting his chest and stomach. Everything went black, and only the pain in his wrists and the heaving of his chest, let Yoochun know he hadn’t passed out.

Yunho leaned over him, continuing his steady thrusts into Yoochun’s body. “So beautiful,” he whispered and kissed him, tongue reaching deep in his mouth.

Yoochun tried to follow the kiss, try to match Yunho’s thrusts, but nothing worked, his brain too clouded with pleasure to obey his commands.

What felt like hours later, or moments, or minutes, or lifetimes, Yunho broke away from Yoochun’s lips, gasping as his body shook its release into Yoochun’s body. And yet the movements still didn’t stop, and Yunho kissed him again, whimpering into Yoochun’s mouth.

Yoochun whimpered back, tugging on the restraints.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Yunho asked.

“I want to hold you, master,” Yoochun said. “Please.”

Yunho smiled. With shaking hands, he unknotted the ties from the headboard. Yoochun immediately put his arms around Yunho and they readjusted, too tired to do more than lay on the bed. They’d need another shower, but Yoochun figured it could wait.

Yoochun was almost asleep, and then his phone rang across the room.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

Yunho chuckled. “Must be yours.”

“Yeah. It can wait.”

But a couple minutes later, it rang again.

Yunho moved. “Stay. I’ll go grab it for you.”

“Thanks.”

Yoochun again watched as Yunho walked across the room, naked and gorgeous. He picked Yoochun’s phone off the dresser and read, “Soulmate.” His eyes flashed as he looked up at Yoochun.

Yoochun smirked. “My best friend. I’d say he can wait again, but he’ll call until I answer or send him a message.”

“Soulmate?” Yunho said, voice low.

“We’ve been through a lot together. Do you want my life story now?”’

The phone rang again.

Yunho tossed it to him, and Yoochun just barely caught it. He winced when Yunho slammed the balcony door open.

“Hey, Joongie.”

“Damn, what the hell?” Jae demanded. “Making me—“

“Sorry. You kind of interrupted something.”

“What kind of something?”

“Kinky something.”

“Fuck. Good. Call me when you’re done.”

“We are done. You interrupted cuddling.”

“Was it good?”

“Amazing.” Yoochun got up and went to the balcony. He parted the curtains and watched Yunho for a moment. He’d taken the time to thrown on a robe and Yoochun followed his example before opening the door.

“Well, do I get details?” Jae asked.

“I met him last night, at the party,” Yoochun said.

Yunho’s body stiffened. Yoochun lit a cigarette and slouched on the bench he’d been fucked on earlier. His ass was so sore, it took a moment to find a comfortable position.

“And?”

“Drunken sex, woke up together, and we’ve been fucking ever since.”

“Oh, god, Yoochun, that is so not fair. Cock?”

“Large, wide. Enough for you, picky bastard.”

“And?”

Yoochun sighed. “I’m going to have to call you back.”

“Why?”

“Because my master is upset with me.”

“Ooh, master play?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck. I want complete details when I pick you up tomorrow.”

“No problem.”

Yoochun disconnected the call. He watched Yunho for a moment and then put his cigarette out in the ashtray. He dropped to all fours and crawled across the balcony. He kissed Yunho’s ankles, and up his calf muscles. Yunho looked down at him and smiled. Yoochun continued the attention to his legs, up the back of his knee and to his thigh. With a sigh, Yunho turned around and loosened the robe. Yoochun licked at his firm thighs and then put Yunho’s soft cock in his mouth. After only a few sucks, it grew long and hard. Yunho tilted his head back with a sigh.

“Is my master upset with me?”

“No.”

Yoochun held Yunho’s hips and forced more of Yunho’s cock into his throat.

“Our lady friend is across the patio,” Yunho said. “And there are kids in the pool and their parents who haven’t noticed us yet.”

Yoochun hummed.

“Let’s take this inside.”

He let go of Yunho’s cock with a pop and then turned around and crawled back to the room. The door shut behind him, but Yunho opened the curtains.

“No point in disappointing the lady friend.”

Yoochun chuckled and immediately sucked Yunho’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck, Yoochun.” Yunho put a hand to the door to steady himself, but after only a few minutes, he yanked Yoochun up by his hair and slammed him against the glass door. It shook from the force. Yunho kissed him, hands groping Yoochun’s ass.

“Up,” he demanded, hooking his hand on Yoochun’s hip.

Yoochun wrapped his leg around Yunho’s body, and then jumped as Yunho lifted, slamming him against the door again. It wasn’t the perfect angle, but it was good enough for Yunho to thrust shallowly into Yoochun stretched hole.

Yoochun thunked his head against the door, rising up and down, trying to get Yunho deeper. His skin caught on the glass.

“Not good enough,” Yunho growled. He pulled Yoochun away from the window. “Hands and knees.”

Yoochun dropped to the ground.

He yelped when Yunho spanked him. “That is for making me feel jealous when I have no right to be,” he said.

Yoochun smirked.

Yunho spanked him again. “And that is for being amused by it.”

Yoochun outright laughed and shook his ass at Yunho. Yunho gripped his hips and once again forced himself into Yoochun’s body. It didn’t take long for sweat to gather on their skin, for Yoochun’s knees and body to ache, nor for pleasure to build in his stomach.

“Master, fuck, may I stroke myself?” Yoochun asked, breathless.

“Yes.”

“Thank you.” He lifted a shaking hand to his cock and stroked, shifting his knees wider as his elbow almost collapsed.

“Fuck,” Yunho shouted and sped up as the angle changed.

Yoochun moaned with him. His muscles were screaming, his body jerking.

“Fuck,” Yunho shouted again. He sped up, almost impossibly fast as he abused Yoochun’s body.

Yoochun’s orgasm was slow, building and waving, teasing, almost there, but when Yoochun slowed his strokes in preparation, it faded, and he sped up again with a whine. His elbow finally gave up and he lowered his head to the carpet, screaming into the plush threads as the angle changed again. Yunho whimpered above him, body shaking, cock pulsing in his whole. Frantic, he stroked faster. Yunho’s fingers tightened on his hips, digging into the skin, throwing pain up and down Yoochun’s body. God, but it was enough. He shivered, shaking and screaming and came all over the carpet below.

“About damn time,” Yunho said, words punctuated by a harsh thrust. Only a few thrusts later and he was crying out Yoochun’s name, coming in his body again.

They fell as one to the floor.

“God,” Yunho said, drawing the word out over a couple seconds.

Yoochun chuckled, trying to curl up to Yunho but giving up half way.

“Enough for the day?” Yunho asked, his fingers finding Yoochun’s.

“For now? Yes.”

Yunho groaned. “God, I don’t think my body can take anymore.”

“How long are you here for?”

“I’m on vacation. I have a week.”

Yoochun grinned. “Okay. Then I’ll let you off for the rest of the day, but I get to fuck you for the rest of the week.”

“I thought you were leaving tomorrow?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Perks of being the boss.”

“Boss?”

Yoochun rolled on his side. “I’m a music producer. Micky Productions.”

Yunho nodded. “Nice. Big names on your label.”

“Yeah. Yesterday was a huge company party. What exactly were you doing there?”

Yunho grinned. “Crashing it.”

“What?”

He shrugged. “Dress in a suit and tie, and you can get into any gala after the staff quits checking for invitations. Free drinks. Chance of an awesome hookup. It’s hard to pass up.”

Yoochun laughed.

"What do you do?"

"I own my own law firm. It’s still small, but I have a lot of repeat clients. I defend those that no one else will, like hookers and druggies and such."

"Sounds ... unprofitable."

Yunho smiled. "For now, but everyone in my family is a lawyer. Until I get myself settled, they're still helping me out."

"You know, as interesting as this conversation is, I'd rather not have it on the floor. Out for lunch?"

"Sure." Yunho's gaze turned feral. He crawled over Yoochun’s body and licked Yoochun’s upper lip. "And after, we can stop at a store and buy some things for later."

Yoochun shivered, reaching with his tongue to tangle them together. "What kind of things, master?"

"Kinky things."


End file.
